Solo
by Pixielinson
Summary: Nunca me habia sentido de esta manera... saber que mi gemelo habia muerto era lo peor que me pudo pasar. esa sensacion no la habia sentido NUNCA. Historia de como George se entera de la muerte se Fred.
1. Chapter 1

Ya todo había terminado, voldemort estaba muerto y eso era lo que provocaba que George Weasley tuviera una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que había recibido uno que otro golpe o cortada, no le importaba, nada.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos de su antiguo colegio mientras buscaba a su familia, entro en el comedor y vio a sus familiares rodeando a alguien, un sentimiento extraño de apodero de el, algo que nuca había sentido, NUNCA. Escucho los sollozos de su madre y se alarmo, avanzo hacia donde estaban y reunió el valor para hablar.

--Hey! –dijo para llamar la atención, todos voltearon a verlo con una mirada llena de dolor, -- que pasa? – pregunto el chico mirándolos con recelo.

--George…--su madre y los demás se acomodaron de manera que creaban una barrera entre el y lo que trataban de ocultar.

--Que? – se acerco.

--Fred… --musito su madre mientras una gruesa lágrima salía por la comisura de su ojo.

--¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Qué pasa con Fred?? ¿¿Qué tiene mi hermano??

Ellos se abrieron paso y el puedo ver que era lo que trataban de ocultarle: Fred estaba en el suelo con la mirada pérdida y una sonrisa en su rostro. Pálido e inmóvil.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta, una punzada aguda y terrible en donde se suponía estaba su corazón, no podía ser cierto.

Camino hacia su gemelo y se sentó a su lado.

--Fred? –dijo mientras estiraba una mano y con ella movía a su hermano del hombro. –Despierta! Ya todo acabo, Voldy esta muerto. –susurro con la voz quebrada y aguda mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

El, tenia la ligera esperanza de que de repente todos estallaran en carcajadas y Fred se levantara con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro exclamando: "¡era broma!" , espero, pero eso nunca paso.

--Fred‼ --grito con la voz temblorosa. –Hermano! Despierta! – lo sacudía y movía pero su hermano simplemente no se movía. – Fred!... Fred!... ¡¡FRED!!

Sin poder soportar mas el molesto dolor que sentía en la garganta se lanzo sobre el cadáver de su gemelo y empezó a sollozar terriblemente.

--Hermano! Hermano! Hermano! Hermano! HERMANO‼

El, claramente podía escuchar el llanto de su familia y amigos a sus espaldas, pero no le importo, en ese momento solo estaba el y su gemelo.

--No me dejes‼ --musito abrazándole, --no!

El… no podía haberlo perdido, habían jurado que siempre estarían juntos, no era nada gay ni cosas de incesto, no. Solo que si nacían juntos, crecían juntos, travesureban juntos, se casaban juntos (son distintas chicas) y morían juntos. TODO JUNTOS!

Lo había perdido:

Su hermano… su gemelo… su cómplice… su socio… **su otra mitad.**

--Es una broma, verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba a ver a su familia, --caí‼ ¡ja, ja! Lo lograste Fred! Le hiciste una broma a George Weasley!

Sin vacilar ni nada, Ginny se acerco a el y le susurro al oído:

--Fred murió, George.

La verdad le cayo como un balde de agua fría, sintió que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba.

--NO!

Agarro la cabeza de Fred y lo miro a los ojos, a pesar de que esa mirada, jamás le seria regresada.

Abrazo el cadáver como si de esa manera sus latidos pudieran llegar al corazón de su hermano y hacer que el de el volviera a latir.

_________________∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷:__________________

El día del funeral había llegado, y, George, no estaba listo para despedirse de EL.

Bajo las escaleras perezosamente y paso al lado de una fotografía donde salía el con Fred riendo.

Aun recordaba ese día.

_Flash back_

_Los gemelos reían animadamente, tenían cinco años y a pesar de ser pequeños eran terriblemente traviesos._

_Reían al momento de tomarse la foto por la sencilla razón de que acababan de convertir el osito de peluche de Ron en una araña._

_--Se lo merece. – le susurro George al oído al otro niño:-- por romper tu escoba de juguete, eso es un pecado muy grave._

_--Tu si sabes, me comprendes… --le sonrió Fred—tanto que podría jurar que eres algo así como mi gemelo._

_Ambos rieron y en ese momento los atonto el flash de una cámara._

_Fin flash back._

La agarro y con ella en la mano salió hacia el patio, miro el ataúd y volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta.

Se acerco y miro el color: naranja, de ese color Fred había dicho que lo quería.

Poco a poco el ataúd se fue hundiendo y luego termino en el fondo del hueco. Bill hizo un movimiento de varita y de repente toda la tierra lo cubrió. Al momento en que la tierra cayo, George también.

Volvió a llorar y pego la cara al suelo, mientras las gotas saladas hacían su camino por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, solo que se desahogo. Cuando sintió que ya estaba seco, se levanto y la extraña sensación que solo había sentido cuando estaba en el colegio, regreso:

Un vacio en su pecho.

--Mama…-- la llamo.

--Si, cariño? –susurro ella pasándose un pañuelo por los ojos.

--Siento algo raro. Me siento extraño.

--Co… como te sientes?

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos y dijo con voz inexpresiva:

--Me siento… **SOLO.**


	2. notita

ahora nenas... y si hay algun chico por ahi... pues... nene?

jeje

bueno espero me puedan decir que tal les parecio esta histora, se me ocurrio apenas ayer...

cuando me iba a dormir.

jeje

y ahi me ven levantandome para poderlo anotar en una libreta.

si pueden denle click a ya saben que y dejarme un lindo,hermoso y sexxxy review

que dicen?


End file.
